mr intuder
by zho0mrie
Summary: an intruders gives Wolfram pleasure, who is this mr. intruder? Yaoi, you have been warned


Note: So this is my second fanfic. Contains maletomale things. If disgusted then turn around and do not read.

I do not own Kyo Kara maou or any of its characters.

O_o

Mr. Intruder

Wolfram von Bielefeld found himself in front of the large window in the Maou's room. He could not sleep that night. He had been bothered by nightmares again and decided to just not sleep. He stared at the orange-y moon, how it adorned the sky together with those sparkly stars. The moon's light reflected on his pale skin. He was wearing a spaghetti strap blue dress that was shorter than the pink one; it was a gift from Miko on his 87th birthday. Wow, it has been 5 years since that stupid engagement and nothing happened. 5 years of being thrown out of the room and sneaking back in, 5 years of cheating and heartbreaking. It has been 5 years and still no wedding plans. "Wolfram, you're going to die a virgin" said the blonde to himself as he let out a small chuckle. He looked at the bed where his beloved Heika was sleeping. Greta's with his mother on her free love trips but not to search for love but for the adventure. "Heika, if you only knew how much I love you" he turned to the moon again and opened the window slightly for some fresh air. The wind blew his golden locks that were pony tailed like Saralegui's hair when Yuuri first met him. He was a sight to behold. Then,,,,,, someone from behind had grabbed his arm, was it an ambush? But then why is Wolfram not moving?

"Dear, Wolfram, You're not gonna die a virgin" said someone as his hands roamed the blondes arm. It was man's voice for sure. It was low, deep and seductive, somewhat a very familiar voice. Wolfram couldn't move in fear that the person might have taken Heika's life.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the blonde. Shaking in fear.

The man crept closer to his ear licked it slowly and bit it. "Me? I'm the person who loves you the most." The person's hand found the strap of wolfram's nightgown and in one swoop Wolfram was tied up and something was covering his eyes and he was gagged. He shouted at the top of his lungs but it couldn't be heard. He struggled and struggled but failed to escape. Them an took his all his clothes off and pushed Wolfram off the wall.

"Wolfram, shhhh, stop struggling my dear, please just enjoy this. You wouldn't regret it. promise" the the man moved closer holding Wolfram's waist. Wolfram thought that at least he wouldn't die a virgin and Yuuri would probably wake up anytime now.

"Wolfram, I'm sorry if it had to be this way." Then Wolfram;s soft lips met the intruders soft lips. The man licked Wolfram's lower lip demanding for entrance. Somehow Wolfram love the feeling so parted his lips, in all his 87 year he has never been kissed this way before.

"Nghh" moaned Wolfram as he encircled the man's neck with his hands. Then the man pulled away.

"I told you you'll love it" then their lips met again. The man grinded his erection along with the blonde's clothed erection causing the blonde to moan again. They tongues battled for dominance. Wolfram had forgotten the thought that the man giving him pleasure was an intruder. He pulled away. Then the man started trailing butterfly kisses on Wolframs cheek and on to his neck and collarbone. Wolfram moaned with every kiss.

"Wolfram, I love you more that you'll ever know" said the man as he went further down south and saw his prize. He kissed the clothed flesh and Wolfram gasped at the experience. The man hearing Wolfram bit the hem of his underwear and pulled it down to his knees. Then the man kissed, licked and sucked it. Wolfram moaned louder and with more passion. He enjoyed every bit of pleasure. He only thought that Yuuri was the one doing this to him.

The man stood up once more and pressed Wolfram to the wall, the lengths grinding to one another. They kissed again a more passionate kiss, deeper kiss and a hotter kiss.

"My dear, This might hurt a bit, so please brace yourself." The voice was really sweet. Wolfram was about to nod when something big entered him. Wolfram cried in pleasure or pain or both. He couldn't differentiate the two feelings. Then that something hit his sweet spot that caused him to moan louder with every thrust. The pace increased and increased his moans became louder and louder and more passionate with every moan. Their love making ended with a slight pop and wolfram fell on his knees panting for air.

"Wolfram, my dear are you alright" then the gag his mouth was out and his hands were free and lastly the piece of clothe in his eyes were taken off.

".you.?" said wolfram in between breathes.

"You'll know" and with those words they kissed clumsily but broke apart when Wolfram fell good thing the man had caught him.

O_o

Morning time. Wolfram's body ached especially his butt part. His lips was swollen. He opened his eyes but his sight was still blurr. He did notice that he was naked and lying on the bed.

'Last night wasn't a dream then' said Wolfram to himself. He sit up and saw Yuuri sitting up staring at him.

"Good morning beautiful, I hope you had fun last night." Yuuri moved closer to Wolfram and wrapped his hands around his waist.

"How does spring sound?" asked the black haired teen.

"Spring? Heika" Wolfram was puzzled. His mind was processing a million data in one second. Why was Yuuri and him naked on his bed?? Why was Yuuri asking things about spring. Why was Yuuri holding his waist kissing his neck? Why?

"I love you more than you'll ever know" said Yuuri as he kissed Wolfram. Wolfram remembered those sweet words that taste. It was the taste from last night. He pulled away quickly.

"Wolfram, didn't you have last night?"

"Yuuri, i.. uhm"

Before he could finish Yuuri had claimed his lips once again. The maou lifted Wolfram up to his lap and slowly pulled out for some air.

"How come you don't want to kiss me know? Last night you agreed but know."

"Yuuri, last night" he still couldn't believe it.

"Okay since you are a bit out of it, I'll talk to the others. We'll have our wedding in spring. Just agree with me okay/?"

Wolfram has now gained consciousness and nodded. He smiled at Yuuri and hugged him nuzzling to his neck.

"Wolfram, ilove you so much, I was a wimp to even admit it I hope it's not to later"

"Yuuri, I love you to, youre my wimp"

O _o

Note: the t is getting to me, I heat is getting to me, I cant even concentrate, hope you enjoyed. Please review.


End file.
